Episode 711: Drew Barrymore
Plot Summary Kermit and the Muppet gang must get everything prepared for the ultimate sleepover party........and according to their guest star, Drew Barrymore............they must set up sleeping bags, stereos, speakers, music CDs, pajama pants, pajama shirts, party fun snack foods and plush animals. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Drew Barrymore's dressing room door 3 times and tells her '19 2nds 'til curtain'............and Drew agrees to do the show with them. *'The Muppet Show' Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet imitates a horse's whinny *Wayne and Wanda sing 'I Got You, Babe' '' *Kermit tells Wayne and Wanda that they were real perfect out there *Fozzie plans to tell 1 of his jokes on stage *Fozzie: "What do you get when you cross a panda bear and a tiger?" *Beauregard: "I don't know, Fozzie........" *Fozzie: "A ''piger.........get it? piger? aaaaaaaah.......wocka, wocka!" *Pigs In Space (Radio Disco Ball): Dr. Strangepork invents a radio disco ball........which plays all sorts of music from country, pop rock and disco. *At the Dance-All of the Muppet characters romantically dance with their partners.... *Veteranarian's Hospital (Patient: Kermit): Kermit claims that he's just here for a cure for his twisted flipper...... *Muppet News Flash (Severe Thunderstorm): The Muppet Newsman announces a severe thunderstorm approaching.........and is struck by a thunderbolt. *Sam's Editorial Speech (keeping houses and apartments clean): Sam tells everybody to keep their houses and apartments clean.......... *The Swedish Chef prepares to make steamed oyster stew...........but the oysters keep snapping at him. *Muppet Labs (Slideshow Projector 100): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate the use of the Slideshow Projector 100......which shows flashback slideshow clips of the original Muppet Show sketch #s. *Closing Musical #-Kermit, Robin, Fozzie, Scooter, Sweetums, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Drew Barrymore, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter sing Lean on Me. *End Credits Outro: When Kermit thanks Drew for being on the show...........Fozzie tells them that the theater is all cleaned up.........and they're all amazed about it. *Statler: "I hope the theater stays clean like this forever........." *Waldorf: "I hope so too........" *Statler: "And I hope somebody cleans up his or her act as well too." *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *I Got you, Babe (performed by Wayne and Wanda) *Fozzie's Comedy Time: Cross between a panda bear and a tiger (a piger) *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Radio disco ball *At the Dance-Same as always.......... *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Kermit as the patient *Muppet News Flash-Severe thunderstorm *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Steamed oyster stew *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Slideshow Projector 100 *Closing Musical #-Lean on Me (performed by Kermit, Robin, Fozzie, Scooter, Sweetums, Gonzo, Rowlf, Walter, Drew Barrymore, Miss Piggy, Wayne, Wanda and Mildred Huxtetter) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Kathryn Mullen as Wanda (voice, taken over from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Louise Gold as Mildred Huxtetter (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and Joe Raposo (1937-1989)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes